Checkmate
by jelarz
Summary: Nearing summer, school's game, beautiful eyes,me being in love? what should i do? and do i have a chance to win his heart and the game?


i do not own gakuen Alice and the characters in it.

* * *

CHECKMATE

* * *

Days swiftly passed and few more days from now summer vacation will begin. The sun is admirable for its beaming light which shone to its brightest that made the land warm. The air is not too cool but rather warm that will pull your selves to sleep. Students of Alice Academy, having their usual free time are now under the famous Sakura tree of Natsume Hyuuga.

A cloth was place underneath the tree, enough to make a space for the whole group making themselves cozy during the boring afternoon. They lay their backs and was sleeping while others are having fun playing the school's game, the chess.

"Damn it! I lost again!" Ruka exclaimed. He is Natsume Hyuuga' s blonde best friend, now having difficulty winning over Koko. He is now losing to his friend for the third time.

"I teach you well..dear chocolate.."Sumire aforementioned then, kissing her boyfriend's check that made Koko blush bright red.

"Cut the crap Permy.." Hotaru said as she start to stand and grab Ruka' s hand and dragged him with her.

"Where are we going Hotaru?"He asked her long time, stoic girlfriend.

"Somewhere private. I need to teach you some tricks to win over that mind- reader" Hotaru answered as she intertwined their hands.

Upon hearing her statement, a certain raven haired lad just put on his usual smirk.

Mikan's POV

It was an hour after Hotaru left with Ruka but they haven't still come back. I wonder what took them so long. I look around my surrounding and I was amazed on what I saw. All of my friends here are couples, well except me and Natsume. Anna is having quality time with Yuu tickling each other then giggling while her best friend Nonoko is listening to her iPod while running her hands through Kitsuneme's hair which is by the way sleeping. His head is on her lap.

Can anyone tell me why I feel so left behind?ooh..there's Hotaru and Ruka pyon on the next tree. Hotaru head was on Ruka's shoulder while the latter had his head over hers. They really look like a cute couple having their cozy sleep under the orange 's why they didn't return here..

Again and again, I was drown in my own thoughts of the idiotic bastard friend of mine. I know, it sounds so complicated but I can't help myself to fall for him. And just like now, I admit that I honestly and deeply fall in love with Natsume Hyuuga. But this is wrong, she has a girlfriend. No! No! No! He told me they weren't an item. I should believe him. I need to tell him how I felt. Maybe, just maybe he can reciprocate my feelings for him. _**I love you Natsume.**_

End of POV

Normal POV

Koko was still playing the school's game but this time with his beloved girlfriend who keeps getting the gold. Mikan on the other hand, get her iPod from her pocket and listen to her new downloaded songs. She was now listening to Taylor Swift's beautiful eyes. She quickly grab her copy of the song's lyrics and scribble some notes.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" Koko asked as he glance at the brunette.

"Writing some notes. Can't you see?" She answered without looking back at Koko.

"You're an idiot Koko. You saw her with a pen and paper of course, she'll write. What do you expect? She'll eat those" Sumire interrupted as she moved one of the chess pieces earning another win.

"Crap! I lose again." Koko mumbled looking pissed.

"I'm your teacher of course I'll be better than you." Sumire said with confident.

Mikan laughed. The couple look at her.

"Don't mind me."Mikan said as she was wiping tears from her eyes.

Mikan's POV

Of all the Taylor Swift songs, this was one of my favorite. I don't know why, maybe I just see myself as one of the writers. It feels like the song is for me, calling me. That's the reason why I jot down some notes in my lyrics' copy. (bold words are the lyrics the italics are the scribble words)

**Beautiful Eyes**

**By: Taylor Swift**

**Your beautiful eyes stare right into my…eyes**

_The times that I always bumped you in the morning_

_That I drown in crimson pools_

_The hypnotizing time when I look into your eyes_

**And sometimes I think of you late at night**

_I did not just think of you, I dream about you even daydream_

_From the first time our eyes met_

**I don't know why**

_Yeah, I really don't know why I am doing this to myself_

_That I will follow you to you sakura tree_

_Just to have time with you_

_To look at you_

**I wanna be somewhere where you are**

**I wanna be where…**

_To be with you is what I want to be_

_I want to be beside you every single second of my day_

**You're here your eyes are looking into mine**

_You teased me, I get mad_

_Those eyes that glance at me, I love those eyes of yours_

_That's why it's fine_

**So baby make me fly**

_That it makes me fly with joy every time_

_I caught your eyes with mine_

**My heart has never felt this way before**

_The feeling of gladness that I felt_

_My thumping heart that beats for you_

**I'm looking through your**

**I'm looking through your eyes**

_Just because I had a glimpse of your_

_beautiful eyes_

**I wake up I'm alive**

**And only a little while, I cry**

_It's because my dream ended so soon_

_That I'm back in the reality that you always fail to notice me_

**Cuz you're my lullaby**

**So bay come hold me tight**

_Holding you in my arms is what I always want_

_But it seems that we we're never meant to be_

_That I had never had given the chance_

**Cuz I, I**

**I wanna be everything you need**

**I wanna be where…**

_A dream, a hopeful wish_

_That will never come true_

_Because you love someone else_

**You're here your eyes are looking into mine**

_You're looking at me but probably thinking of her_

_Don't you know that you give me false hopes_

**So baby make me fly**

_You make me thought that I can fly_

_Though I was never been in the sky to spread the wings I never have_

**My heart has never felt this way before**

_My heart is aching_

_It's breaking into pieces_

**I'm looking through your**

**I'm looking through your eyes**

_Your eyes remind me of an unreachable star in the sky_

_That no matter how hard I try_

_I will never reach_

**Just as long as you're mine**

**I'll be your everything tonight**

_A dream, a wish that will never come true_

_Cause even fate nor destiny never agreed upon to_

**Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you**

_A one sided love_

_A love that no one will ever return_

_But.._

**Let me see your**

**Dream about**

**Dream about**

_Give me the chance to look in your eyes_

**Dream about your eyes**

**Eyes, eyes, eyes**

_Dream about your eyes_

_Love your eyes_

**Beautiful eyes**

_Give me the chance to love you_

While listening I can't help but cry. My tears are falling freely since no one dared to asked me what was happening. They all fell asleep. I think even the person I was talking about was sleeping in his favorite branch.

I glace up the tree, he's there. His face was covered by his manga. I think I should plan how to confess. But the confidence I need to face him and tell him was nowhere to be found. It seems like I was looking over the internet for my confidence but it always says "No result Found". Now tell me, how was I supposed to tell him.

End of POV

Normal POV

The brunette had just finish what was she was writing when Tsubasa, her senpai came to their spot.

"Kohai!"Tsubasa called.

"Senpai, what brought you here?" Mikan asked.

"Just want to play chess." He said, "You won't mind to wake your friends to play with me?"

Mikan shook her head, "No, not at all"

"Have you been crying?"he asked.

"Why will I?"she asked in return

"Never mind." He said.

Mikan started waking up her friends. Well, except Natsume. He is on top of a branch she will not climb the sakura tree.

Tsubasa and her friends play chess. He first challenge Kitsuneme then Yuu which end up losing. It was then Koko' s turn and also lose. The only guy left was Natsume since the girls do not know how to play except Sumire. To avenge her boyfriends defeat, she challenged him but after the game, Koko was comforting her. You guess right. She also lose.

"Hey Natsume!"He called, "Get down here"

"Tch" was Natsume's answer.

"Come on! I'm challenging you."Tsubasa said.

"You'll surely lose, Shadow freak" he said with his usual stoic face.

"Try me" was all Tsubasa's answer.

"What would I get in return?"The crimson- eyed lad asked.

"Excitement" was the senpai' s answer.

"Hn" was what Natsume answered before he jump down the tree. He then sits down in front of the chess boards opposite to Tsubasa.

Mikan's POV

I can't really understand chess. I know it's a strategic game and the goal was to gain points in form of trapping one piece. It's the king I think since it's the highest rank. It requires luck and skill which I do not have in both. How will I survive if I was challenged?

Tsubasa senpai was the white while Natsume took the black. Senpai was the first to move his piece. He took the pawn and move one square forward. So was Natsume. They continue until I saw senpai move one of his Pawn diagonally and took Natsume's piece.

They are having fun. It may not show but I know they are. Tsubasa senpai has two more pawns while Natsume has none. Tsubasa senpai sacrifice his knight so is Natsume. Then senpai move the king when he was about to be check. Check? I wonder what it means. That's the word I heard from Koko and Permy who is by the way watching the two play. Permy was on Tsubasa senpai' s side while Koko was on Natsume's side.

"Check" was all I heard from Permy and Koko. Then both the players will move their piece. When I heard Permy said "Check" I notice Natsume Did not move his piece instead the queen was put in front like it was protecting its king. Gosh! He never hesitate in every move he is making. Sacrificing the queen for the life of the king. If life is a game he'll surely do the same to protect his own life. Selfish as it seems but it is him. He is Natsume Hyuuga. What do you expect from a person like him?

"Checkmate" Natsume said finally.

Tsubasa senpai smiled. "I guess I lose. There is nowhere to run" he admitted. Natsume smirked.

End of POV

Normal POV

Natsume climbed up the Sakura tree again. He sat himself in his favorite spot and laid his back in the tree's trunk and start reading his manga AGAIN.

"Tsubasa senpai.. Can you teach me play that board game?" Mikan asked pointing a chessboard.

"Why the sudden interest Mikan –chan?" he asked.

"You all seemed to enjoy playing it so I'm gonna try too." She answered giving her best smile.

Mikan's POV

He started to explain how the game works. He taught me the rules, the chess pieces, and how each pieces will be moved. Few more minute we already started playing.

After three moves he always says the word "Check" like the time they play. I don't know what to do so I just move random pieces. And I end up losing. I'm such a loser. Oh oh..thinhs are getting bad and it's making me mad.

"Mikan –chan.. Chill, you're losing not just the game but you're temper also." He told me.

"I'm just pissed because I don't know what you mean by 'Check' and 'Checkmate'. "I answered.

"It's near on losing. It means that when you are 'Check' there is a piece from the opponent ready to capture the king while 'Checkmate' means that the most important piece which is the king was captured by your opponent." He explained.

After his explanation, we played for another game. For beginners like me, he admit I'm good, no, he told me I was playing a great game. Luck is on my side. We were in the middle of the game, I glance at Natsume and sighed. He is my king. I noticed he climbed down the tree. I thought he's going to watch me play but I guess I am wrong. He is waiting for a strawberry blonde hair girl who is making her way towards us. When he is near enough, the girl run to him and hugged each other.

"Check" Tsubasa senpai said. Yeah I was checked, in the game and in real life. Life really is unfair. Tsubasa senpai was looking intently at me. I think he is studying my actions. He is not smirking nor smiling when he checked me. He's sad, he knows what I felt for Natsume and I bet he knew that what I was seeing was hurting me.

"I was checked" I said with a fake smile.

"Aren't you going to do something?" he asked me.

I shook my head. I know I will never win this kind of game. I did not move the king that I was protecting and let it be captured by Tsubasa senpai "Checkmate", Tsubasa senpai said. I was looking at Natsume and Luna's direction, they are kissing, like in the game, my king Natsume was captured by my opponent Luna Koizumi.

Before Senpai win the battle, I already accept my defeat.

"I lost" I said while I felt that my heart was being broken into pieces. I stand up and walk out from the scene. I only didn't lose the chess match but the king of my life also. Life is a game, you win, you lose unexpectedly. Love is a battle, protecting whom we love, fighting for them. But sometimes, we should also know how to accept the defeat like accepting the fact that we will never be love and just let go of the feeling you have for that special person. Be happy Natsume, I still love you but I will soon let go of this feelings for you.

* * *

I hope you like it. please leave a review for me..

thanks!

-jelarz-


End file.
